Forks
by Trinity DarkPrincess
Summary: One shot- Bella is the youngest child of John Winchester. The Winchesters go to Forks to investigate rumors of a wolf pack. What happens when Bella befriends Jacob Black and finds that the wolves aren't what they had been led to believe. NO MENTION OF THE CULLEN'S OR EDWARD. Sorry. WARNING: SPANKING OF A TEEN. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! IF U LEAVE A REVIEW BE RESPECTFUL.


BELLAVERSE : Crossover with Twilight and Supernatural. AU world where Bella is the daughter of John Winchester. She doesn't fall for Edward and she is the youngest child of John Winchester and began living with him when she was 8.

Summary: The Winchesters go to Forks to check out the rumors about the wolf pack and the vampire nest. No mention of the cullen's or Edward but she does become friends with Jake. Bella is 16...with Dean, Sam and John? Pick an age.

Warning: SPANKING

Don't like? Don't read! If you read it anyway you only have yourself to blame!

Not trying to be rude but I'm tired of being insulted when I'm not even doing anything wrong. I am not breaking any rules there is nothing that says I can't add spanking into this and TONS of people put spanking into their stories.

Forks :

Bella sat in the back seat of the Impala listening to Dean's music. She used to hate it but over time she got used to the music he played and even learned several of the songs and would subconsciously sing them or hum them as she messed around with her Nintendo 3DS.

"Forks Washington." Sam said as they entered Forks. Bella glanced out the window and saw the sign welcoming them and even saw the woods where she figured the wolves were, if there were any wolves that is.

They rented two rooms when they found the hotel. Sam and Dean had one room while John and Bella had the other. John almost instantly crashed on one of the beds needing sleep as he often didn't get that much. Bella normally traveled with her dad but for this case they had met us with Dean and Sam which she was happy about because she didn't always get to see her brothers.

An hour later Bella was bored and begged for money to go see a movie which John gave her and added "No later then 7 Isabella."

She grimaced. She hated when he called her by her full name but also she knew why he did it. "Okay dad. " she said as she headed out.

On her way to the movies she saw the cutest boy. He had dark hair and tanned skin and then she gasped because she tripped. She wasn't usually a klutz but it had rained and so the ground was wet.

The tanned boy came over to help her up "Hey, You okay?" he asked

She smiled as he helped her up wanting to say I am now but instead said "Yeah, Thanks..I'm Bella."

"Jake." he offered his hand and they shook.

"Where are you headed?" Jake asked curious.

"Oh, I was gonna see if there was any good movies showing." she smiled a bit.

Jake smiled "Well, uh. Sorry to have to be the bearer of bad news but the theater's sorta closed tonight. You could come hang out with me if you want." he suggested.

Bella blushed "Oh, okay but where are we gonna go?" she asked

"We can go to La Push beach if you want." he suggested.

Bella snickered "A beach? This town actually has a beach?"

"No. But there's a beach on the Quileute Reservation." Jake said.

"Isn't that an Indian Tribe?" she asked thinking she'd heard about it in school before.

"Yep, My dad's part of the council." Jake smirked as she realized that he was Indian.

"Oh, that's cool...so show me this beach then." she grinned.

Jake took her to his Motorcycle and though she knew what her father thought of these 'two wheeled death traps' she got on it wanting to ride with Jake.

Jake drove to the beach and they walked for a while as Jake told her a story about the cold ones and the wolves that were suppose to be direct decedents of his tribe. The story fascinated her and made her wonder if maybe these wolves weren't the bad kind. Maybe they were different. Was Jake one? She suddenly wondered.

John had gotten a lead about the wolves and had Dean and Sam researching the legends now. He also tried calling Bella but either her phone was on vibrate or she was in a area where there was no service. It made a man worry when his kid didn't pick up the phone but his girl wasn't stupid or defenseless so he tried not to worry too much.

Bella confronted Jake about it and even though he was forbidden to say anything since she had guessed it technically he wasn't breaking the rules. "Can't you just stop?" Bella asked.

Jake sighed "I wish it was that easy. It doesn't work like that."

"But Jake your killing people." she protested.

Jake gave her a look "We're not killing anybody."

Bella frowned now "Then what is?" she asked.

"The only thing we do kill. Vampires." Jake told her.

Finally she understood. Of course. So there were a few vampires around that were killing people and the wolves hunted them to protect the people.

Bella could understand that. Hell it wasn't far from what she and her family did.

Jake heard the pack leader in his head and looked to Bella "I'm sorry..I have to go..stay here and I'll be back soon okay?" he then ran off leaving her on the cliff.

Bella chose to wait there she paced back and forth and then heard a noise. She quickly turned trying to spot where the noise came from and suddenly slipped. She screamed as she fell off the cliff and into the water. Bella couldn't swim. Of all the things she could do swimming wasn't one of her talents. She managed to surface but a huge wave came over her and dragged her back under the water.

Dean had been after a vampire which he saw jump off a cliff. Then from his view he saw Bella clear on the other side and his heart jumped in his throat when she fell in. He paused when he spotted Jake jump off the cliff and into the water without hesitation calling her name "Bella!"

Jake surfaced with Bella unaware that Dean was coming down and that he had called his dad and Sam who were on their way. They had all been in the woods trying to track the wolves when they found a vampire.

Jake didn't know how to do CPR and he frowned as John arrived and took command moving Jake and taking his place at Bella's side. He then did CPR on her. She spit up the water and opened her eyes. "There we go...good girl." he praised now that she was conscious again. She blinked a little.

"Bella what the hell happened?" Jake asked

"I slipped...I didn't mean to." she said honestly and sat up now cold.

John took off his jacket and put it on her and picked her up and she snuggled close to his warmth.

Sam looked at Jake "Thanks for jumping in after her."

Jake nodded "Its no big deal..its my fault she was n the cliff I shouldn't have left her there alone."

"You part of that wolf pack?" Dean asked and Jake slowly nodded.

"Then we'll be back for you and your buddies." he commented and then Bella intervened "NOO. Dean they're not monsters. Their hunters. Like us. They hunt the vampires and kill them. They protect the town and the reservation. They aren't doing anything wrong." she defended

Dean thought about that and let it go. She was right. If that's all they were doing then they weren't doing anything bad really. They may be wolves but if they weren't hurting innocent people then that was different.

"Okay, so maybe your not what we thought you were..." Sam said he actually seemed happy about that. It meant they didn't really need to do anything here and could move on.

Bella smiled at her friend Jake before being taken back to the hotel.

Bella didn't get in trouble because its not like she jumped off the cliff. She fell on accident. She's just turned around too fast.

They were gonna leave the next morning but Bella snuck out leaving a note that she wanted to say bye to Jake first when really she wanted to spend a little time with him. She asked to ride his motorcycle and he agreed but only after showing her how to ride it. The bike wasn't perfect or anything and he advised her to go slow.

She got on and revved the engine a little and then took off on the bike going slow at first and then she went a little faster and then she felt like she was losing control of the bike. She didn't see Dean in the Impala but he sure as hell saw her as she flipped over the bike and rammed into a rock. "Fuck!" he cursed and got out of the car rushing over to her. Jake made it over pretty fast too.

"Oh God I'm so sorry...Bella you were suppose to go slow." he complained talking to both of them.

Dean glared and helped her up checking her head "She's knows better then to get on one of those things. What were you thinking letting her ride? She don't know the first thing about riding a motorcycle."

Jake blushed a little "Uh, well she wanted to ride and I didn't think anything bad would happen. I showed her what to do and told her to go slow."

Dean raised a brow "And how'd that work for ya?"

Jake looked to Bella now smirked a bit "Not well. But she wanted to..." he said

Dean snorted "Yeah...well when she younger she wanted to do a lot of things that weren't all that good for her. Sometimes you gotta just say no kid. This could have ended really ugly. Today you both got lucky." he said.

Jake understood and Dean left them to say goodbye then had her in the car. He was still pissed about everything. She had a gash on her head. Despite that he knew his dad was gonna blister her ass if he found out about the bike. Dean wished he could lie and protect his sister but he didn't want her to think she could manipulate him into keeping things from their dad later because of it...plus this was John Winchester. Dude ALWAYS knew or found out about everything. Dean wasn't sure how..man must have a well paid staff of spies or something.

He parked and sighed "Okay, come on. Lets take care of that head of yours first." he took her in by the arm and she sat down just as John glanced up "What the hell happened?" he demanded to know as Dean got the first aid kit and started cleaning the cut.

"Bella why don't you tell dad while I take care of this." It was better if she admitted to it anyways John would respect that she was owning up to her mistakes...that wouldn't save her butt, but it would earn her some brownie points.

"Okay, I went to see Jake this morning. I wanted to hang out before we left...and he has this motorcycle..." she paused because John's eyes widened she then continued "And um..I convinced him to let me ride it and its SO not his fault cause he warned me to go slow and I did at first but then I just wanted to see what it was like to go a little faster and it was so fun...then I sorta flipped it and hit a rock which sucked.." she winced as Dean put disinfecting spray on it and it stung. Dean put a band aid on her head then sat down. That is Until his father glared at him "Get lost Dean."

"Oh, right..sorry." he apologized figuring his old man wanted some privacy and headed to his room where he told Sam everything.

John lectured Bella about the dangers of riding a motorcycle and how if she had listened and did as she was told none of this would have happened and then he took her over his lap and spanked her over her jeans. John Winchesters hands were hard and so he didn't need to bare bottoms to make an impression he spanked her til he felt she'd learned her lesson which was about 20 swats in and she was in tears when he was done. He left her there for a moment then sighed and helped her up. He hated spanking his kids but knew that it had to be done sometimes. He wasn't an ogre but he also would never let his kids get away with pulling dangerous stunts. Not while he was still alive. This life style was dangerous enough without adding to it by fooling around on dangerous bikes. Raising a girl was so much harder then raising boys. His boys had learned early to trust and listened and he didn't have to spank them much when they were growing up. But Bella had come to him late and had more fire in her soul then either of his boys. She took after her mother. John had met Bella's mother at a bar, she was an exotic dancer and instead of John hitting on her she hit on him more then once and eventually he decided one night wouldn't hurt...that is until the condom broke and a few years later she was found dead and John was being called to come pick up his now 8 year old kid. He'd almost hated Jamie for keeping Bella a secret. But he understood why she did it. She knew what John was and what kind of life he lived and she didn't want Bella to have any part of it. John respected that but now that she was gone there really was no choice in the matter. He couldn't just quit after all. But he took extra measures to make sure Bella was safe during each hunt. Hell he even took extra measures to keep Sam and Dean safe. Not that they knew that. Bella knew of course but she'd never tell on her daddy.

An hour later she sat in her dad's truck after waving bye to Sam and Dean and hugging them which Dean groaned through but excepted because he'd learned that when your around Bella and its time to say see ya, your gonna get a hug weather you like it or not. So he submitted to the hug. When she hugged Sam he actually returned the hug.

Now as they left forks she thought of Jake and wondered if she's ever see him again. She hoped that she would. She spotted Jake watching from the woods and put her hand to the window..."Bye Jake.." she said sadly wishing he could hear her.

She wasn't sure where they were headed now, or what the next monster was gonna be, but she hoped they would go back to forks to visit sometime.

…...End...


End file.
